The present invention relates to chocolate products, more particularly to chocolate products having one or more sealed edges to provide thereby a container, including such as a bag or a pouch, which may or may not contain a filling.
It is difficult to close the ends of solid tubular chocolate to form a bag or container by squeezing together to form a crimp-seal because the tube breaks before obtaining a seal owing to the brittleness of the chocolate. Therefore chocolate bags, pouches or similar containers having one or more crimp-sealed edges do not exist.